


you was doing 55 in a 54

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: Then the opening in New York had come up, and Mat had jumped at the chance- who wouldn’t want to work for the NYPD?





	you was doing 55 in a 54

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofjustimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/gifts).



> For ofjustimagine- thanks for listening to me and letting me bounce ideas off of you! :)
> 
> This didn't quite turn out like I wanted it to- I had this whole big storyline set out and everything, but my muses tend to be fickle...maybe I'll add some more snippets later, or revamp it at some other time, but for now, this is what I got.
> 
> It was originally inspired by the episode of CBS's "SWAT" where Deacon and Luca had to "babysit" the hockey player, and then got to take to the ice at the end.
> 
> Stole the title from "99 Problems" by Jay Z!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. Blah, blah, blah... :)
> 
> If you are someone (or know someone) in this fic- turn around and leave. Please and thanks! :)

Mat had known from a young age that he wanted to be a cop. He had went to academy right out of high school, and ended up with the Seattle Police Department. He quickly worked through the officer’s portion and was promoted to detective. Then the opening in New York had come up, and Mat had jumped at the chance- who wouldn’t want to work for the NYPD?

*

“Barzal, Leddy, you’re on the Jay Z concert.” Captain Tavares said. “Undercover. Street clothes only.”

“Yes sir.” Mat said. Being a cop in New York brought along some great rewards sometimes.

“Ten minutes rookie.” Leddy said; Mat went and quickly changed back into his street clothes and slid his badge into his coat pocket.

“Alright. Ready.” Mat said, going to the passenger seat of Nick’s car.

 _Being a NYPD officer sure has it’s perks sometimes._ Mat thought as they watched the concert. There was only one way to make it better.

“Sergeant Led…” Mat stopped as Nick fixed him with a glare. “Nick.” Mat amended.

“Yes?”

“Can we take a picture?”

Nick chuckled. Kids these days. “Sure. Come on over. Now remember…”

“No posting on social media until it’s cleared by Capt.” Mat said.

“Say cheese.” Nick said, snapping the picture. Mat grinned, and they went back to watching the concert. Meeting Jay Z afterwards ranked in the top 10 coolest moments of Mat’s life.

(Captain Tavares let Mat post the picture.)

*

Mat stared at Captain Tavares. There was no way he’d heard that right.

“Um, captain, can you repeat my assignment?” Mat asked.

Tavares looked at Mat. “You’re with Eberle and Ladd, on parade route duty.”

“Thank you sir.” Mat said. He was going to have to figure his shit out quick- and hide his crush on Jordan fast.

Thankfully, Andrew took Mat under his wing and started talking about the parade. Mat saw Ebs cross the street and he didn’t see him again for quite a while.

“What are your plans for dinner tonight?” Ladd asked.

“Oh, probably leftovers and binge watch _Suits_.”

“Nonsense. We’re all going to Seids’ house. You come too rookie.”

Mat knew it was a moot point to argue. “Fine.”

“Awesome.” Ladd sent a text to someone (Mat presumed it was Seidenberg). “You’ll love Seids. Promise.”

~

Ladd was right; Mat had instantly felt attached to Sergeant Seidenberg. So much so, that by the end of the night, he was making plans to move in with him (and out of the dingy motel he’d been calling home).

“Don’t forget, practice at 10.” Seids told Ebs on the way out.

“Um?” Mat asked.

“Didn’t you know we had a hockey team?”

“Uh, no.”

“You play?” Seids asked.

“Used to. A bit in juniors. Reffed a couple times too.”

“Well, perfect. We needed a new referee.” Jordan said.

Mat grinned. “Alright. Yeah, this might be fun.”

“It is. It’s a good way to blow off steam after work too.” Seids said.

*

Mat had forgotten how much he missed hockey until he showed up to practice the next day with Seids.

He had to throw Boychuk out for some “excessive” checking, but all in all, it went well.

They went out to lunch after, and then to the gym for a bit, where Johnny exacted his revenge.

“Cmon, all the officers had to do it as a rookie.” Johnny said. Mat grumbled, but let himself be blindfolded and started doing the three claps like he’d been taught a few minutes earlier.

“I think I have a new record.” Mat said, oblivious to the fact that there was no one’s hands in the way.

Finally, Seids had pity on Mat and stuck his hand out. Once Mat tapped it, he pulled off the blindfold.

“You fuckers!” he said, laughing, when he realized what they’d done.

“Sorry, right of passage.” Ladd said.

“Yeah, yeah.”

*

Mat had been moved up to actually playing (between Ladd and Ebs; they were a magical line), so when Captain Tavares called him into his office, Mat was a little confused- had he done something wrong?

 _Uh oh, Commissioner Weight is here as well. This is either really good, or horrible._ Mat thought.

“Have a seat Detective Barzal.” Tavares said. “We’ve seen your work over the last few months and we wanted to see how you think things are going.”

“They’re going pretty good. I feel like I’m learning a lot, and my fellow officers are helping me out as well.”

“I was particularly impressed with your bust of the Times Square robber.” Commissioner Weight added. “I’d like to offer you the open position on SWAT.”

Mat was shocked- he’d wanted to do SWAT since he’d first become an officer in Seattle years ago, but was he really ready? “Um, yes sir. I would like that. I’m just not sure if I’m ready.”

“You’re ready.” Both Tavares and Weight said.

“You’ll go through an extensive training program as well.” Weight added.

“Yes. I want it.” Mat said.

“Welcome to SWAT Detective Barzal.” Tavares said.

“Thank you.”

*

They were right; it was a very lengthy training regimen. But, Mat had learned so much. Now here he was, with New York’s SWAT team, which was a dream come true.

 _Wait a minute._ He thought as he met his “new” coworkers for the first time. “You are all SWAT?” he asked, looking around and seeing Nick, Jordan, Andrew, and Dennis (along with Captain Tavares).

“Yep.”

“So the whole time…”

“We were seeing if you were a good fit.” Jordan said.

“And the Jay Z concert?”

“Had to see how you did on undercover missions.” Nick said.

“Well, get used to it. You’re stuck with me for a long time.” Mat smiled.

“Good. Now, we better go. We got that hockey game against the NYFD. We can’t lose again this year.” Andrew said.

Mat had a feeling SWAT was going to be just fine for him.


End file.
